Moodswings of Human Females
by TheStarfish
Summary: Josephine Grant was never one to sit quietly when her mood was less than good. And the Doctor never was good at making the situation better. A quick oneshot between the two, set in 'The Curse of Peladon'.


**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who x) This little oneshot is a really brief one I made, because I really adore the relationship between Jo and the 3rd. Regardless of how much I adore Sarah Jane, I really think Jo was the best companion for the 3rd :D**

**Hope you'll like this little quick take of a quiet moment of theirs in Peladon :)**

As Jo paced up and down her room in the Citadel, fumes puffing out of her hair, the Doctor entered the room, poor unfortunate fellow. He quickly stopped his advancing as he saw Jo's apparent mood.

"Goodness Jo, what's gotten into you?" he asked curiously, as his young companion turned to glower at him. The nerve of men! Leading you on, making you think they care, and then pulling back. Well, to be fair, it wasn't the Doctor's fault. But it was so infuriating! She sat herself on the bed, crossing her arms in fury.

The Doctor blinked in confusion at the foul mood Jo exhibited, and he scratched the skin behind his ear, as he pondered what he should say. He'd never seen Jo like this before. Sure, she had been angry before, but never in this manner.

The moodswings of human females! They were inexplicable at times... The Doctor slowly approached the bet on which Jo had sat herself, and he sat next to her, his torso turned towards her.

"Come now Jo, what has put you in such a foul mood?" he encouraged, and Jo looked at him with a storm cloud above her head. But as the Doctor made a few gestures with his eyebrows, looking hilarious all the while, Jo couldn't stop herself from letting out a short laugh, and the tension in her body left her with the build-up air. The Doctor seemed pleased with the change in her mood. She threw her hands into the air with a hopeless attitude, as her Time Lord friend tipped his head to side. He was, obviously, still waiting for an explanation of sorts.

And Jo, of course, would have to give it to him. He would never accept to be left in ignorance.

"Oh, it's just the King," she told him, standing up at the thought of the event in the Throne Room. The Doctor came with a muffled 'Ah', as he seemed to gather a quaint idea of what was going on in his companion's mind.

"You must know, that King Peladon is just doing what is expected of him," he began, but at the scoff from his young friend reached his ears, he shut up; deeming that wisest.

"I don't get it, Doctor! Why must he behave like that, just because he is the King? It's deplorable," she argued, crossing her arms once more. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, trying to find the best way to tackle Jo's apparent anger at whatever insult the King had thrown her way. He gently scratched the skin at the back of his neck, his brain blasting off at rocket speed.

"Well... You must bear in mind that the etiquette is slightly different among royalty, Jo. In any case, what has he done to insult you so?" he asked, and Jo sighed deeply. Oh, it really didn't matter, did it? After all, the Doctor was right, as usual. She smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Oh, it's nothing, Doctor. You're right, of course," she admitted, making the Doctor smile. He reached out a hand for the young girl, who looked at him for a few seconds, before grinning widely and taking his hand. She walked to his side and jumped onto the bed, sitting next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him, and Jo did, in turn, throw her arms around his waistline, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good girl, Jo."

The two sat in a friendly silence for a little while, before the Doctor could not keep quiet anymore, and had to smile crookedly.

"Even so, I think you would make an excellent queen, hm?" he teased, and Jo pulled away from him in a flash, staring at him incredulously.

"You knew!" she accused, making the Doctor gape for words and shrug slowly.

"Well, it is obvious really," he began, before Jo stomped on the ground.

"Of all the insufferable-" she began, marching out of the room in no better state than she had been in when she walked in. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle as he scratched the tender spot behind his ear and stood up.

"I should probably go make sure she doesn't do anything. Princess Josephine is really such a handful," he mused to himself, as he left the chamber.


End file.
